1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transceivers and, in particular, to a modulation method for Frequency Division Duplex/Time Division Duplex (FDD/TDD) transceivers.
2. Description of Related Art
Most architectures for low cost 900 MHz and 2.4 GHz portable residential wireless systems employ either Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) or Time Division Duplex (TDD) architectures. TDD architectures use digital modulation schemes so that digitized voice can be buffered and burst out during a transmission and then converted back to a normal rate after rate conversion in the receiver base band circuits. The TDD architectures result in very low cost radio frequency (RF) architectures as there is no need for Duplex filters and also due to the fact that only one phased locked loop (PLL) is needed to support a two-way communication link. However, due to the cost constraints on realizing an Integrated Circuit (IC) with all the necessary base band signal processing, a TDD approach is not the lowest cost solution.
Frequency Division Duplex is generally used by analog systems that transmit and receive at distinctly different frequency bands. To prevent transmitter power from degrading receiver performance, expensive surface acoustic wave (SAW) or dielectric filters are used in the front end. In FDD, since the analog signal is transmitted without conversion into the digital domain, the cost of the base band sections are low. However, the RF sections are more expensive and the receive and transmit bands occupy a relatively small bandwidth of the available spectrum. In contrast, a TDD system is capable of operating over the entire available bandwidth.
Accordingly, there is a need for a modulation method that overcomes the preceding deficiencies of the prior art approaches.